european_animated_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid
is a Japanese anime film based on Hans Christian Andersen's eponymous fairy tale, released in 1975 by Toei Animation. Unlike the later Walt Disney Pictures animated film adaptation released 14 years later, this film is closer to Andersen's original story, notably in its preservation of the original tragic ending. The protagonists are the youngest daughter of the royal Merman family, Marina, and her best friend Fritz, an Atlantic dolphin calf. In Japan, this film was shown in the 'Toei Manga Matsuri' (Toei Cartoon Festival) in 1975. The film was later released in the United States, dubbed into English by G. G. Communications, Inc. and Prima Film, Inc., on September 8, 1979.Andasen dōwa ningyo hime on IMDB It is also purported to be available on region 1 (USA/Canada) DVD, released by UAV Corporation under the name "The Little Mermaid: Based on Hans Christian Andersen's Classic Tale".UAV release on Amazon.com The cover art UAV release cover art is significantly different from the cover art from the original US VHS release of the film (released by Starmaker under the title "Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid")Starmaker cover art or the film animation style.Screen capture from 1975 film However, multiple reviewers on Amazon.com state that the actual film on the DVD is the same as the Starmaker release (albeit somewhat censored). The customer images aside from the cover art also depict images from the original 1975 Toei film. The UAV version is not to be confused with the GoodTimes Entertainment/Golden Films version. Plot The movie opens in live action Denmark. From there, a narrator explains to the audience how Denmark is a popular tourist destination. He also states that many storytellers were born in Denmark, and the most famous one is Hans Christian Andersen. After explaining how this man wrote beautiful stories, the narrator finishes the explanations by mentioning that Andersen's most famous story, "The Little Mermaid," originated in Denmark. After a brief shot of a live action ocean and the opening title card (with a mermaid song in the background), the scene dissolves to 2D hand-drawn anime. Marina, the youngest and most beautiful mermaid in the royal family, is curious about the human world. She always tries to go up to the surface with her six older sisters, but is forbidden because she has not come of age yet. One day, while exploring inside a sunken ship, she discovers a statue of a human boy and starts to daydream. She decides she is ready to see the world above and, ignoring her family's wishes, she sneaks away with her best friend Fritz the dolphin. Moments after emerging from the depths, she sees a handsome prince on a ship, the very same boy from the statue. Suddenly, the Sea Witch creates a storm, throwing him into the sea. Marina saves her handsome prince and swims with him to the seashore. She must leave him on the shore when the sun rises and people arrive. Marina falls deeply in love and wants desperately to become a human. Seeking help from the sea witch, Marina gives up her life as mermaid and her voice to gain legs. She is informed that if the prince marries another woman, she will turn into sea foam the very next morning. Despite the hazards, she is willing to risk all for pure and genuine romance. The sea witch takes Marina's voice in exchange for legs. Tearfully bidding farewell to her family and to Fritz, she goes on to the surface. The following morning, she is discovered by the prince. Marina lives with the prince for a month, in that time their bond of friendship grows stronger and soon blossoms into genuine and close romance. The Prince calls her "Princess Mermaid" because she came to him from the sea and cannot tell him her own name as she is now mute. The Prince tells her how his parents want him marry a princess from another kingdom. However, the only girl he wants to marry is the one who saved his life. Unfortunately, the prince does not know Marina is the one who saved him. He mistakenly believes it to be the raven-haired girl who discovered him on the beach after Marina had rescued him. Since he cannot find her, he wishes to marry Marina. However, when forced to meet the princess his parents want him to marry, he discovers that the foreign princess is the raven-haired girl. Filled with joy, he arranges to marry her immediately, breaking Marina's heart. The night before she is to die, her sisters visit her. They present a knife they have bought by cutting off their beautiful hair and giving it to the sea witch. Her sisters tell her that if she stabs the prince through the heart, she will turn into a mermaid again and can go back to her old life in the sea. Marina accepts the knife. However, as she goes to stab the prince, she finds that she cannot bring herself to kill him as she loves him so. She goes to the stern of the ship they are on, having decided that the prince's happiness is her happiness, and that as sea foam she can always be around him. As she throws the magic knife into the sea, it shines a blood red, which wakes the prince. He runs onto the deck and sees Marina, about to jump off of the ship. He calls her name, and runs to her, but she jumps off the ship. As he calls her name a final time, he looks to see that she has left behind her pearl hairpin and a scale from her tail. He grabs them both, and looks confused into the sea. As the sun rises, Marina's body slowly turns to foam and ascends into the sky. The prince remembers now that she was, in fact, the one who had saved him. Marina's spirit goes on to Heaven for her self-sacrifice, as Fritz calls out her name. The narrator then speaks again, explaining to the audience that the mermaid's soul went to Heaven and the scene then dissolves back to live action Denmark. As the movie's final shot shows us The Little Mermaid statue, the narrator finishes the movie by assuring us that the little mermaid, with her courage, bravery, and story, will continue to guide mankind now and forever more. Character ; : Sixteen years old. Princess of the undersea kingdom and the youngest of six daughters. She is a blonde, sweet and beautiful mermaid and is known for having the most beautiful voice in the kingdom. She is curious about the world and likes collecting items that come from the surface. ; : A blue Atlantic dolphin calf, and Marina's best friend. His curiosity is great, but not nearly as great as Marina's. In fact, Fritz loves Marina. However, Marina never knows his feelings. He misses Marina terribly and worries about her constantly after she leaves the sea. ; : He is brave and well-trained in the military arts. Fjord dislikes the idea of an arranged marriage. He has always wanted to marry the girl who rescued him. Fjord does not remember that Marina is the one who rescued him. ; : Unlike other versions of the story, the sea witch is not evil. She is shrewd, but has no interest in harming anyone. She did however sink two ships. She is a gigantic devil ray. Her special favorite is lifeblood. She is willing to accept Marina's voice as payment for the enchantment to turn Marina into a human. ; : The raven-haired princess of the Kingdom of Suomi. She tended to Prince Fjord after Marina rescued him and had to leave him on the beach. Fjord has no memory of being rescued by Marina, and Cecilia is the first person Fjord saw when he woke up. Her name is uncertain in Japanese. Music ;'Opening Theme''' : Sung by Kumiko Osugi, Lyrics by Tokiko Iwatani, Music and Arrangement by Takekuni Hirayoshi. ;Inserted Song Marina's Song in the English version. : Sung by Kumiko Osugi and People, Lyrics by Tokiko Iwatani, Music and Arrangement by Takekuni Hirayoshi. Overture Intermission Entr'acte Exit Music Voice cast Japanese Voices * Fumie Kashiyama ... Marina * Mariko Miyagi ... Fritz the Dolphin * Taro Shigaki ... Prince * Kosei Tomita ... Duke the Whale * Hidekatsu Shibata ... King of the Mermaid * Ichiro Nagai ... Whistler * Kaneta Kimotsuki ... Crab, Conch * Haruko Kitahama ... Sea Witch * Kazuko Sawada ... Jemmy the Cat * Rihoko Yoshida ... Raven-haired girl/Princess of Suomi (miscredited as "Rihoko Yokota" in some sources) * Kazuko Sugiyama ... Marina's Sister * Nana Yamaguchi ... Prince's mother * Miyoko Asō ... Old Queen of the Mermaid English Voices * Kirsten Bishop ... Marina * Thor Bishopric ... Fritz * Ian Finlay ... Prince * Jane Woods ... Marina's Sister, Sea Witch, Raven-haired girl/Princess of Suomi, Jemmy the Cat, Prince's mother * Jeannette Casenave ... Old Queen of the Mermaid, Housekeeper * Terry Haig ... Additional Voices * Neil Shee ... Additional Voices Movie title for VHS * Andersen dôwa ningyo hime (Japan) (alternative transliteration) * Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid (USA) (video box title) * The Little Mermaid (international: English title) European Significance Although it was animated in Japan, the live action sequences were filmed in Denmark, with a narration giving people an introduction about Denmark and Hans Christian Andersen. Gallery 7a4cee3c3bc2.jpg Marinanew472.jpg Tumblr n9gm5nebIP1r1zpk0o1 500.png Rusalochka-princessa-podvodnogo-carstva-andersen-douwa-ningyo-hime3.jpg Rusalochka-princessa-podvodnogo-carstva-andersen-douwa-ningyo-hime2.jpg Anim7476 5.jpg AndersenDouwaNingyoHime31.jpg AndersenDouwaNingyoHime21.jpg 1360724303 11.jpg Category:Films Category:Japanese Films Category:Anime Category:Partial European Films